10 años
by Hyuuga Temari
Summary: [Narutoverse] 10 años dan para mucho, dan para una batalla y para una vida nueva... dan para tanto...


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son creacion de Kishimoto y yo no tengo nada de ellos. Hana si es mía y los demás personajes son de sus creadores en el rol de interpretación de Naruto Uchiha. El titulo de este fic viene por una canción del grupo Sôber (de la cual tampoco tengo derechos ni nada.)  
----------------------------

Levanté la vista hacia el horizonte, la noche había dado paso a una nueva mañana de luz en Reigakure. A estas horas muchos de sus habitantes se despiertan a un nuevo día, mientras otros van a descansar. Un grupo de niños corre camino a la academia, en su carrera pasan a dos jóvenes; uno de ellos tiene el cabello largo y negro y su cara de malas pulgas era bastante clara. A su lado voy yo, mis cabellos son cortos y rubios y por suerte mi cara era bastante mejor y sin aquellos rasgos de malas pulgas. Él es mi hermano, Kurochi, es capitán de ANBU… Me había ganado el titulo hacía unos meses, tras reducirme al enfrentarse a mi. Aún así no me importaba, me sentía orgullosa de él, era mi mayor orgullo pues yo mejor que nadie sabía lo que él había luchado por esto.

Llevábamos 10 años juntos, desde que con 14 años decidimos irnos a vivir juntos fuera del clan, quienes no quisieron darte tu lugar. Pero eso ha terminado por no importarnos a ninguno de los dos, hemos hecho nuestra vida juntos, hasta yo he rechazado a mi clan… Aunque el rechazo a ellos no ha sido solo por mi hermano, sino también por él.

10 años completos, los 10 mejores años de mi vida… pero no es momento de hablar de ello. Nuestro camino nos deja a los pies de la casa donde ahora vive solo mi hermano, bastante cerca del cuartel y de la academia, además que tiene la torre del Kage a la vista. Con un movimiento de mi mano termino de despedirme de él y le dejo allí, hace unos meses que ya no vivo con él, a pesar de sus continuas réplicas y sus dimes y diretes…  
Mi paseo matutino, después de toda la noche en vela hace que me encuentre con varios compañeros. El primero es el siempre tranquilo Hyuuga, mi compañero de grupo Mitsuoni quien va casi corriendo por las calles ya que su grupo gennin le espera. Tras de él y casi corriendo a la vez me cruzo con Yutaru la cual solo me guiña el ojo… Así son todas las mañanas en Reigakure, shinobis corriendo, alguna sonrisa…

Así desde aquella guerra de hace unos años, fue cuando nuestro Reikage hizo un pacto con las aldeas de Konoha y Sunagakure; un pacto de no agresión y apoyo que hizo que en nuestra aldea se pudieran ver a los Kages de las aldeas. Tsunade-hime junto a un grupo destacado de shinobis donde destacaban el futuro sexto Uzumaki Naruto y su prometida la que según comentarios de Mitsouni era la heredera del clan en Konoha, Hyuuga Hinata. Con ellos aquel que al paso del tiempo terminaría convirtiéndose en familia mía, Uchiha Sasuke. De Sunagakure llegó el Kazekage Gaara con sus hermanos, Kankuro y Temari la cual levantó más de una pasión en Reigakure… Algo normal cuando la mayoría de Reigakure son hombres. Por lo que sabía del acero también había un grupo de apoyo ya que existía un pacto con Reigakure e iba a reforzarse quedando las 4 aldeas al final como apoyo…  
Recuerdo que cuando me enteré de aquello fue cuando mis ojos se encontraron con un recién nombrado Haganekage, Homaru Heiji, el mismo al que había conocido en el examen chuunin y con el que había pasado también el de Jounin, en el mismo grupo. A los otros tres no los conocía pero sin duda alguna… no tendría muchísimo tiempo más de conocerlos.

Aquella presencia me era bastante conocida, desde hacía años cuando el examen chuunin, él se había aparecido allí. Orochimaru. Pero esta vez no venía solo, ayudando al sonido venían roca y niebla… En ese momento no pude evitar acordarme de Anade, de cómo terminó en el examen chuunin y de Shinji…. Sonreí levemente mirándolo a mi lado, como siempre desde hacía tantos años.

Como si todo hubiera estado programado muchos de los chicos se habían reunido en torno a sus kages procurando que nada les pasara. Aún así Tsunade-hime se había abalanzado a Orochimaru sin pensarlo (después me enteraría que ellos habían sido compañeros en la infancia) le lanzaba golpes sin descanso. No muy lejos de allí había visto a los dos Kages más jóvenes, Heiji y Gaara lanzar ataques en conjunto haciendo que las ordas de ninjas de roca y niebla no pisaran Reigakure. Aún así vi como todos se lanzaban a ayudar, vi como Horuken y Yutaru trabajaban en conjunto apoyados por la chica Hyuuga y Naruto, como Kankuro se enfrentaba no muy lejos de allí junto a Shuuichi contra ninjas del sonido… El propio Shinji había hecho un tandem bastante bueno con Sasuke y mi hermana Reiko quien había saltado al mismo momento de ver a aquella ninja del sonido, Tayuya la cual era una maestra en genjutsu.

Temari y yo inconscientemente nos habíamos unido en un ataque conjunto de viento contra aquel que era la mano derecha de Orochimaru. No muy lejos de allí mi hermano Kurochi nos acechaba después de haber acabado contra aquel semiaraña… pero no le quedaría mucho tiempo al ver flaquear por instantes a la quinta de Konoha. Salió rápidamente corriendo de allí a ayudarla, Temari y yo nos miramos un instante.

- Vaya… dos chicas… y armadas… -susurró aquel que no era más que Yakushi Kabuto quien ya nos mostraba aquel chakra azulado en su mano. Temari abrió su abanico con el ceño fruncido, yo me quedé tras de ella preparando aquella técnica que tanto me gustaba. Le susurré que esperara y atacara cuando yo la avisara. Aquella kunoichi no era de las que siguiera ordenes de nadie.. en eso creo que nos parecíamos.  
Cuando ella quiso darse cuenta aquel ya estaba agarrado e intentándose zafar del agarre con sus bisturís de chakra, Temari sonrió y abrió el abanico dejando ver las tres estrellas…

- Ninpou… ¡Kamaitachi! –el aire concentrando chakra en él comenzó a surgir efecto como pequeñas cuchillas cortantes que laceraban el cuerpo de Kabuto. Lastima que no duró mucho más aquel ataque ya que se soltó de mis kokujou atacándome a la vez mandándome un chakra electrificante por él. Un grito lastimero salió de mis labios…

- No tenéis oportunidad… Espíritu y Arena… todos caeréis bajo la supremacía de Orochimaru-sama

- Este tiparraco me cansa –suspiré a la vez que depositaba mi abanico en el suelo con un golpe seco.

- ¿Tu nombre?

- K… Nisshoku Hana

- Sabaku no Temari –susurró, aquello me recordaba a la primera vez que pelee contra Eco pero ahora era todo lo contrario, ella era mi aliada.- ¿Sabes manejar ataques elementales de viento?

- Así es… ¿tienes alguna idea?

- Para ello necesitaría… -no nos dio tiempo a más puesto que Kabuto se metió entre nosotras rasgando uno de mis músculos del brazo y otro de Temari, en ese entonces comprendí lo que ella buscaba. La miré fijamente y asentí, agarrando el abanico y golpeando a Kabuto arrastrándolos metros más atrás. No lo dejaba entrever mucho, pero aquellos golpes podían volver al más mínimo tonto.

Corrí al lado de Temari, ella guardó su abanico mientras el mío se dejaba ver en todo su esplendor y entonces, aquella a la que conocían como la Diosa del Viento me sorprendió con un excepcional manejo del agua. Aquello en conjunto resultó ser bastante bueno, un pequeño tifón con chakra en medio que pudimos manejar golpeando nuevamente contra otra roca a Kabuto…

De todo aquello, de aquella extraña invasión los lazos de las 4 aldeas principales del mundo ninja se habían fortalecido, y no solo eso sino los lazos de muchos shinobis igual. Ahora por Reigakure podía verse a Sasuke pasear tranquilo en su traje de jounin o a Temari quien pasaba ahora corriendo hacia el cuartel ANBU arrastrando de su mano a Shuuichi…

El mundo ninja es algo complejo aún después de todos los años que corrieran… Después de 10 años mi vida no podía ser mejor… había pasado una pequeña invasión, había llegado a conseguir mi sueño de ser ANBU, había aprendido las mejores técnicas de viento de la mejor maestra, tenía a Kurochi… y vivía con él…

- ¿Ya has llegado?

- Así es… traigo algo para desayunar –dije tras besar los suaves labios que me esperaban todas las mañanas mientras me veía en aquellos ojos verdes. Como hacía 10 años, viéndome a mi misma en sus gestos, en su sonrisa.. en sus caricias…

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que escribiera mi futuro 10 años antes, no sería igual que este… seguramente..

- ¿Qué te pasa Hana?

- Nada Shinji… solo, gracias ¿vale? Gracias por estar conmigo otro año más…

Unas gracias que terminaron disipándose entre sonrisas y caricias…


End file.
